


The Devil's Daughter

by PrimrosePrime



Category: Carrie (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: After Carrie White's death, the girl is brought before Unicron and she's now reborn into a Cybertronian. With her new life as a Decepticon, she goes through life knowing that she’ll be safe now.
Relationships: Carrie White/Original Female Character, Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Predaking (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Reborn and Found

Warmth. That was all she felt at the moment. Just... warmth. As much as she didn't want to, she kept remembering what had happened. Her mother tried to kill her then Sue tried to help her. Carrie White whimpered softly and closed her eyes tightly as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Hush now, child of mine," a dark voice said, startling her. She looked up and screamed in fear and surprise as a pair of bright purple eyes glowered down at her. "Who-who are you?" She whimpered nervously. The being chuckled darkly, "I am Unicron. And you are a gift." Unicron made himself known and Carrie stumbled back nervously, shaking slightly in fear. He looked her over for a moment as he looked through her memories. Deep down, he was angry that so many people had hurt his little crimson star but he had seen her use her powers in order to get revenge on them and dare he say it, he was proud.

"You are truly a demon, Carrie White," he grinned. She looked up at him nervously and stumbled back for a moment as Unicron lightly touched her chest with a clawed digit and a bright purple glow engulfed her. She groaned and whimpered in nervousness and pain as her skin was replaced with purple, black and red metal. Her eyes widened and she closed her eyes tightly before she let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed across the black void. Unicron watched with a grin. "Welcome to the world, WhiteRose," he said and that was the last thing Carrie heard before her world turned black.

{}{}{}

"Lord Megatron," a Vehicon troop called out, "a life signal has been discovered." Megatron turned to the troop and he looked at the screens. "Autobot or Decepticon?" "It is unclear, my liege," the troop said, "it keeps fading in and out." Megatron raised an optic ridge, "Soundwave, inform BlackRain, Knockout, Dreadwing, Skyquake and Breakdown and tell them to report to the control bridge." The TIC silently nodded before he left the bridge. In the medbay, Knock Out was chatting with Breakdown and BlackRain. Skyquake looked to Dreadwing, "you're quite lucky to have BlackRain, brother."

"I could say the same for you and Lyra, Sky," Dreadwing chuckled softly. Skyquake huffed and elbowed his twin in the side, making him grunt slightly. 

“Dreadwing, BlackRain, Skyquake, Delta, Breakdown, Knockout,” Megatron said as he walked into the medbay, “there is a life signal.” “Autobot or Decepticon?” Delta asked curiously.

“We do not know yet,” Megatron said, “which is why you are coming with me to retrieve the newcomer before the Autobots arrive. Now.”

“Yes, Lord Megatron.” BlackRain nodded. Megatron nodded before he walked out of the medbay. Skyquake and Dreadwing looked at each other then at Knockout. The medic looked back at them, "what?"

"Nothing, nothing." Dreadwing chuckled. BlackRain snickered, so did Breakdown. Soon, the group went to the coordinates through ground bridge. Megatron looked around before he started to walk forward. BlackRain sniffed the air as she followed her leader with the others following behind. Starscream looked around in frustration and annoyance.

"Smell anything?" Knockout asked BlackRain. "I do smell something," BlackRain frowned, "but it doesn't feel right." Delta looked around before he stopped in his tracks. There was a loud crackle and everyone looked up to see a tree falling in their direction. "Look out!" Skyquake shouted and everyone quickly scurried out of the way as the tree hit the ground. Megatron looked up to see a purple, black and red femme run past him. She yelped as Delta tackled her and the two tumbled across the ground. "Let go of me!" She snapped, glaring at them. Delta returned the glare before he widened his optics as he saw the Decepticon insignia on her chestplates, "you're a Decepticon?"

"So are you," the femme said with a frown, "my name is WhiteRose." "How did you throw that tree?" Breakdown asked, looking at her perplexed. WhiteRose blushed slightly as she fiddled with her digits. She held her servo out and a branch levitated towards her. "Whoa," Breakdown said in astonishment. "Interesting," Megatron said, "Soundwave, open a ground bridge." WhiteRose looked at Megatron and nearly jumped as a ground bridge opened up and she looked towards it. 'I guess this is my new home,' she thought as she followed Delta and Breakdown through the ground bridge.


	2. Her Roots

WhiteRose grew accustomed to her new home quicker than Megatron himself expected. She looked timid but she got along with BlackRain and the others very quickly. She and Delta got along well.

WhiteRose sat on the edge of the flight deck, staring at the clouds below. There wasn't much of Autobot activity today so she was a little bored. Ripclaw walked over to her and sat down beside her. "You seem to be thinking," she said. WhiteRose only nodded as she looked at her servos for a moment. "Ripclaw," she said, making the Predacon femme look at her.

"How were you created?" She asked. Ripclaw gazed at her for a moment, nearly caught off-guard by the question. "Er... my Creator, Shockwave, created me," she said, "me and my kind were created by Primus at first... to serve Lord Megatron and hunt and kill Autobots. What about you?" WhiteRose was silent for a moment. "My Carrier," she said quietly, "she... was out of her mind for a while, hurt me and somewhat protected me."

Ripclaw looked down at her in concern and pity, "I'm sorry. No sparkling should be put through that." "You weren't," WhiteRose said, "I was bullied and abused. I was unassertive. When I got my powers, I killed anyone who hurt me.”

"You were able to stand up for yourself," Ripclaw said and she mentally whacked herself in the helm. Then again, what else could she say?

WhiteRose sighed softly and shook her helm, "but at least I'm here." She looked at Ripclaw and smiled softly.

Ripclaw couldn't help but smile back, her cheeks turning a light blue.

Megatron was in the control bridge, thinking. He knew WhiteRose was a strange one and one question was burning in his processor.

Where did she come from? He frowned and looked over at Soundwave, "anything Soundwave?"

The TIC shook his helm and the Kaonian frowned deeply. Just like Delta, WhiteRose was another mystery.


	3. Meeting The Daughter Of A Prime

WhiteRose walked through the forest, looking around for any Predacon bones or anything else that she hoped would be easier to find. Unfortunately, it really wasn't. A growl of irritation escaped her and she let out a heavy sigh.

She froze when there was a distant noise and she started to slowly head towards the source of the noise.

She looked around before she saw a young femme at the age of eighteen. She had beautiful black and silver plating with red and blue highlights, along with bright sapphire blue optics. She also had whiteish-blue wings folded against her back.

WhiteRose stared at her in astonishment. She took a step forward and stepped on a branch. The femme looked up in surprise and her optics narrowed slightly.

“Come out,” she said firmly. “You won’t shoot me, will you?” WhiteRose asked humorously, mentally hitting herself in the helm.

“That depends,” the femme chuckled. “Fine,” WhiteRose huffed before she stepped out of the shadows of the trees and she blinked in surprise.

“Whoa,” she murmued in astonishment, “wait... you’re the daughter of Optimus Prime, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she said nervously, “I’m Primrose Prime. The granddaughter of Solus Prime.”

“Well, I’m WhiteRose,” she said with a proud grin, “the daughter of Unicron himself! Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Primrose said with a giggle and WhiteRose laughed softly. “Gotta say, Primrose, you’re already one of my favorite Autobots,” she said.

“You’ve only known me for a minute,” Primrose said with a small smile.

“Yeah but you’re a pretty cute kid,” WhiteRain said, “I’m 18 too.”

Primrose giggled softly. WhiteRose smiled softly. “Meet me somewhere later tonight, alright? I know a place” WhiteRose said with a wink.

Primrose giggled and nodded, “alrighty then.”

WhiteRose smiled before she picked up an energon shard and went back into the trees. Primrose smiled softly and she felt her spark fluttering.


End file.
